<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we need to talk about skywalker by jesuisdeux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017577">we need to talk about skywalker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisdeux/pseuds/jesuisdeux'>jesuisdeux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Hero of the Confederacy (Comic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"great" doesn't mean morally good, AU - Dooku is more clever, Awkward Conversations, Conversations, Crack Treated Seriously, Dialogue Heavy, Dooku Redemption (Star Wars), Dooku needs a punch, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Galactic Senate (Star Wars), Gen, Good Dooku (Star Wars), Grandparent Dooku (Star Wars), Hopeful Ending, It never does, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Meh, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Break, Politics, a bit - Freeform, a family stopping a war, clearly, discussion of the clone war, during the clone wars, even crack, i guess, it may be out of character, ventress is actually a great character, very uhm different fix-it, via talking, what can you do when someone just comes and explains the identity of the sith lord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:09:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisdeux/pseuds/jesuisdeux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Brief and to the point, Kenobi, I want to change the consequence of the war. I cannot do it alone.”</p><p>“Therefore unity?”</p><p>“Precisely.”</p><p>“How is it any different from your previous offer?”</p><p>Dooku narrowed his eyes like a man in the need of explaining a very simple fact to an idiot. “I am not interested in the colour of your saber.”<br/>or<br/>Dooku just sits down and explains everything to Obi-wan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dooku &amp; Asajj Ventress, Dooku &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Asajj Ventress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. bothersome politics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title is just a reference to "we need to talk about kevin"</p><p>"au - dooku is more clever" because as tolkien says, "evil, therefore stupid"</p><p>I was reading Clone Wars #10 Hero of the Confederacy and there was a scene where Anakin, Obi-wan and Dooku sit down politely in the sake of Vane family and talk politics(TM). it was funny and interesting to read. it gave cause to this fic. </p><p>do not expect a distinct ending, i just wanted to see if i could write this kind of a dialogue.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh, I don't think that's a good—”</p><p> </p><p>“Idea? Quite the contrary,” Count interrupted the Jedi, “I think it is.”</p><p> </p><p>Lady Vane left the room, smiling, as if she just didn't leave a Jedi and a Sith in the same room. A Republic general and the Separatists’ leader himself. As if they weren't threats to each other's very life. As if they were only resentful family members.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps they were.</p><p> </p><p>But still, it wasn't a good idea as Lady Vane thought. Under normal circumstances, not an excellent idea neither, as Count Dooku imagined. There wouldn't be any negotiation ending with a peaceful agreement. No family reunions, no.</p><p> </p><p>But the circumstances were quite exceptional. Which meant… More likely… A very distressed association, eventually.</p><p> </p><p>Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi turned his head, slowly, so slowly an outsider would think this act contained fear. It didn't. He placed a sardonic expression in his face then, most possibly taking a mental note to chide Anakin for leaving him with their friend Count. Not that he was worried, no. He was rather... annoyed. But Anakin was so excited to pod race with Vane's son and Obi-wan couldn't wipe that sheer joy out of his face.</p><p> </p><p>“How many of two opponent generals would walk out of this room alive both?” Dooku asked when the clink of the door indicated that they were finally alone. “How many of them would strangle one another?”</p><p> </p><p>How many? How many<em>? If only one of them is a Jedi first and a general second, so many</em>, Obi-wan thought. He had been the one who raised his hand and withheld Anakin from destroying the precious dining room hours ago. Anakin had extinguished his saber reluctantly and Dooku praised the attitude with a calm and sarcastic remark on their humane decision.</p><p> </p><p>“Luckily, we are civilized men here, right?” Dooku smiled. “Or are you, Master Kenobi? Why don't you strangle me right now? Ever the Jedi... Or sympathy towards the Sith.” He shook his head with a tame curiosity. “Will we ever have the honour of distinguishing it?”</p><p> </p><p>Count wouldn't call himself Sith, actually, if the situation was better. This was an identity he couldn't completely... <em>reconcile</em>. Sith, Jedi... All were very old and very flawed constructs. Both had their idiosyncratic beneficial parts and Dooku was a man of, eh, expediency. No need to be conservative when it came to power. A power which could be used to forge an ideal galaxy, in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>As Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Vane's son had argued on dinner: terrorists, they called them, as if they didn't rain Outer Rim with bombs labelled upon the precious symbol of the Republic.</p><p> </p><p>The son was quite fervent about his ideal, his cause, while he was exemplifying it with just that. But then again, it was a flimsy ideal enough for Obi-wan to blow lightly and topple it. “I see your devotion,” he had said and made Vane smile with pleasure. “But then why don't you fight for your cause? On the frontline? I mean, if you are surely so confident of it…”</p><p> </p><p>The spoilt son then was rather purple, saying that someone had to stay alive and rule eventually. Obi-wan nodded, because as he later said: “How equitable it was to make that distinction based on wealth!”</p><p> </p><p>The distinction of who would be martyrs for the mighty cause and who would stay at home, with the comfort of their castle and with the entertainment of their pods.</p><p> </p><p>Prospective Lord Vane, eventual survivor and ruler with his own words, spoilt son on everyone’s eyes in the room; stood up and left, stuttering about his pods.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin turned to Obi-wan and asked permission to defeat him on the race spread, after all his master did it on the dining table once, he could do it again. Obi-wan nodded with mirth. He was a good fencer of words and clearly was fond of Anakin, Dooku observed yet once again throughout the war.</p><p> </p><p>Not that this fondness or words could save any of them. Save from the Sith.</p><p> </p><p>No, Dooku didn't see himself as Sith and he knew he couldn't go back either. He was seeking something very much else. He, really, needed to obtain the very reason why Obi-wan didn't lunged towards him with a precise Soresu move right ahead. His question wasn’t rhetorical, and hopefully, it was indeed sympathy towards the Sith. Towards the Sith who wasn't exactly a Sith.</p><p> </p><p>His thought chain was broken with a laugh, a laugh towards the provocation he leaked from his words.</p><p> </p><p>For Obi-wan, on the other hand, it was simple: Because Vane family made it very clear that they didn't want their dining room slashed down to ashes with the saber hung in his belt. Of course, as always, the sacred immunity of the third party. He came here to ask them to stop selling fighters to Separatists, solely with diplomatic purpose. He was civilised. And, well, he wasn't brave enough politics and didn't have the patience to take a censure from the Senate about the neutrality of Valahari.</p><p> </p><p>“I wonder where your sense of civilisation lies.” he started, bitter and in contrast with his previous laugh, not even acknowledging what he had been accused of. Sympathy towards Sith was an oxymoron for him. At least... Mostly. He was wrong, of course, as he was going to leave the room with much different objectives. “On the bloodshed of Qherzadia, even irrigating their soil right now? In the muzzle of a blaster? In the noise of a photon bomb? In the march of a droid army?”</p><p>                                                                                </p><p>“So do I wonder yours, Master Kenobi. Is it in the lies of a defrauder senator? In the orders of corrupt politicians? Voting for the same bloodshed, is it civilisation to you?”</p><p> </p><p>Silence. Obi-wan was considering his next words. “So your morals are in between the lips of a person who lies for a living?” Dooku sank his teeth in.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan must have decided to use brevity along the line, as he said, “Worst democracy will always be better than the best dictatorship.”</p><p> </p><p>An eyebrow rose.</p><p> </p><p>“You can't possible think that no one has seen the final direction.” If Separatist movement won, with a Sith as a leader. “If only we didn't defend reason and mercy.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan relished in Dooku's silence, and perhaps, he went a bit too far. “Even the Rule of Two implies monarchy.”</p><p> </p><p>Discomforting his grandmaster seemed to encourage the general even more, “Power. One to embody it, other to crave it. Which leaves us to the same question: Who is embodying it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm afraid it is not the time to answer such question.”</p><p> </p><p>Not that abruptly anyway. Dooku didn't come here to spill his secrets. No, no, he <em>did</em> come here to spill his secrets. But not very easily. Everything had its own time.</p><p> </p><p>He needed to ensure Valahari's contract on ammunition was still active and those two naive Jedi wasn't going to abolish it. His simple duty, from the outside.</p><p> </p><p>Deep down inside... Perhaps a conversation with one of the Jedi. Which he was getting as he desired. A bit harsh then expected, clearly. Obi-wan was cheerless, eh, war. But as Dooku thought, <em>let the child vent his anger with questions.</em> Questions and words which remained calm but contained anguish. When he would tranquilised, then it would be the time to propose his suggestion.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, yes, clearly you are not the one.” Obi-wan continued fiercely as he wanted to affirm Dooku's thoughts. “The pawn, then. How harrowing.”</p><p> </p><p>Prescient, Dooku's grandpadawan was. He hoped his lineage member's foresight would mean advantage to himself, that it would mean Obi-wan would actually consider his suggestion.</p><p> </p><p>But meanwhile, this deduction about his grandmaster only made Obi-wan sad. <em>The pawn</em>, he wasn't able to see the future yet the man in front of him was that, the pawn. Yes, that simple, that sad. Order's great lost, one of the twenty like Dooku, all gone, lost in the shadows. Lost in the blood they spilled. That fact, and the little smile playing on Count's lips, yes, those were what made Obi-wan so displeased.</p><p> </p><p>“What if I would say likewise?”</p><p> </p><p><em>Now this was ridiculous</em>, Obi-wan thought.</p><p> </p><p>“I am not a pawn.” he said, resentful. This was, actually, one of the few things he believed thoroughly. Few of the things war didn't turn out to be a casualty. He was free in a way he felt gratitude every day. Especially after that disastrous Zygerria. <em>He was free</em>. He wasn't chained to a slave master, nor to a Sith master, nor to his emotions. Not to his greed, not to his avidity.</p><p> </p><p>“I do not crave power.” he folded his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“And it suits most to the ones who do not crave it.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan opened his mouth to shot back another incisive retort but there was no answer to give. He then thinned his lips. There was no answer to give, not to that compliment anyway... Was it a compliment?</p><p> </p><p>Utterly and unreservedly.</p><p> </p><p><em>How curious</em>. Obi-wan turned his head to his plate. When he took his glass up, Dooku connived at his trembling fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Then it doesn't suit you the slightest.” Obi-wan said in the end.</p><p> </p><p>Dooku knew his search for power was quite... <em>unique</em>. His quest, his raven for it. He didn't know what to do with all the desire, most of the time. “You are a restless soul,” Sifo-Dyas had said, once, “adorable, frustrating and concerning, all at once.”  He had smiled blandly then. “And I am a tired one, on the contrary. So very tired.”</p><p> </p><p>And of course Sifo couldn't keep up with him, it was a natural fact in Dooku's eyes. At least now he can rest forever, he had thought, on a rainy day.</p><p> </p><p>But at first, his intention was to take the power, without regarding whether it suit him or not. Then, things had changed. Plans needed more improvisation. Stakes had never been <em>lower</em>. Remaining alive could be a grand prize. He needed help and he was, for the first time, perhaps, was going to leave his pride to another side and call for it.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed. “Grandpadawan—”</p><p> </p><p>“I am not a Padawan nor you are a Master.” was the cold answer. Obi-wan had made it exceedingly explicit that he wasn't interested. He was not.</p><p> </p><p>“And I don't have designs on being one.”</p><p> </p><p>“No. You do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not a Jedi Master, anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ventress, then.”</p><p> </p><p>Ventress was a complicated issue to be sure, something Dooku tried to solve. As if she was a puzzle. A complicated one, or not an issue at all. She was open to dark roundly and talented in a raw way. But also, sadly, very primitive in many things.</p><p> </p><p>And she was in the roof at the moment. Or she was supposed to be. Dooku turned to his left and saw her silhouette enter the room from the window, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“It is not very polite to backbite, is it, Kenobi?”</p><p> </p><p>He told her to not get involved but then again, when did she listen to him? Her proposal to clear Sidious out, for a recent example. This was what he liked in her, what made him remember Qui-Gon and Rael, perhaps. The insolence.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes he imagined another universe, another series of choices and their replica of the relationship of a student and teacher but... In the temple.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The temple.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Something he could not have. Not that he missed it or anything. He turned his attention back to present and saw how Obi-wan shifted in his chair.</p><p> </p><p>“If the subject is listening, it is not backbiting,” he said dryly.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't surprised, no, and he didn't seem so. Not perplexed, if a bit bothered. Of course, being the good soldier he was, he didn't expect Dooku to be alone. But he didn't expect to see Ventress herself either.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, face of her brought many, eh, unpleasant memories.</p><p> </p><p>Jabiim.</p><p> </p><p>Ventress sat down with them, feet graciously on the table, stretched to the near point of spilling the expensive bottle of wine. She didn’t even tire herself to answer back, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>Which gave the Obi-wan the impression that she knew something he didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Ventress indeed knew something he didn’t. She was amused by Obi-wan’s struggle at the moment,</p><p>but in general, the information she possesed was mere dread. Ignorance was bliss.</p><p> </p><p>And Obi-wan was blissful in a way no other could be in the room.</p><p> </p><p>“You need not worry,” Dooku assured Obi-wan then. “As my offer stands,” he emphasized and waited for Obi-wan's reaction, “I see your deficiency of alacrity about seeing the both sides of the Force as a whole. But irrelevant topic. I am initially here to talk business.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan was dangerously close to facepalm. Instead, he sighed. Only he could talk business with a man ordered his execution and his... ex-tormentor.</p><p> </p><p>But he didn't have the intention to do so.</p><p> </p><p>“Valahari's neutrality will be damaged if they do not stop ammo trade with you. I warned them. My duty is concluded. I will not put an argument on the table. Not with <em>you.</em>”</p><p> </p><p><em>You</em>, meaning, two dark siders, one who don't even have any ties to Separatist movement officially.</p><p> </p><p>Dooku smiled tauntingly. “No, my friend, no, you misunderstood. This, in the presence of what I am going to bring up, is a mere flea.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan frowned, his spine straightened.</p><p> </p><p>A mere flea which they argued for hours. Which Obi-wan was tasked by the Council itself to deal with. Which killed thousands of people.</p><p> </p><p>There was something he was missing. The elephant in the room.</p><p> </p><p>“As our little chat showed us, this war is... futile.”</p><p> </p><p>Upon Obi-wan's skeptical look, Dooku corrected himself. “Well, perhaps not futile. Not for <em>him</em>, anyway.” His eyes sparked with something Obi-wan couldn't put his finger on it, and he didn't interfere to ask who 'he' was. Perhaps everyone in the room knew who he was in the back of their minds, and perhaps they all knew what kind of an emotion shone in Count's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Fear. Fear and anger. In the most sophisticated way possible. In the most visceral way possible.</p><p> </p><p>A dangerous look.</p><p> </p><p>“But it lacks the civilisation we search for, clearly. Not on your side, not on my side. No, our precious civilisation cannot be anywhere for it doesn't exist. This war is exulcerating us all, and, I regret to announce that we are solely struggling against the wind.”</p><p> </p><p>Dooku was very sombre about that and he knew that. With the knowledge he knew, who wouldn’t be? It was a terrible weight at this point and he was old, his bones ached beneath this massiveness, he just wanted to share it with someone. No, he didn’t want it, he needed it.</p><p> </p><p>“Inspiring talk, truly,” Obi-wan mocked. Beneath the indifference, he was genuinely confused about the repetition.</p><p> </p><p>The repetition which was about to reach the final offering, Ventress’ idea itself. She wouldn’t call</p><p>herself pure or innocent, but in the face of what she saw she felt terror. She has seen so many things</p><p>in the corners of the galaxy, enough to make a whole book of tales that will make children cower</p><p>with horror.</p><p> </p><p>Yet this was different.</p><p> </p><p>Too big, too terrifying.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, Obi-wan’s ignorance was understandable, if frustrating. <em>But</em>, Ventress thought, <em>he should hang</em></p><p><em>on Dooku’s every word</em>, as if their lives depended on it. They did.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Even if Dooku was displeased, he didn't let it leak to his face. He played his card which he was hiding in his sleeve through the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“I conceived all of it. That Valahari matter,” he waved his hand vaguely, “Just bait. If I didn't want it, you wouldn't even notice about it. Now, does that 'inspiring talk' seem substantial?”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps,” Obi-wan said, slowly standing up and approaching the fireplace. “Only if it is true.” His armoured shadow fell to the opposite wall. The flames were weak, now, dying.</p><p> </p><p>“It is.”</p><p> </p><p>“And if it is, I would say: How charitable,” he tilted his head, shadows frisking on his face, “for you to let us know such thing. Then I would ask: to what do we owe this largess?”</p><p> </p><p>“My desire to talk to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan crouched down, flaring up the fire with a thin tool.</p><p> </p><p>“So you have your will.”</p><p> </p><p>“So I have,” Dooku agreed. “And so we were talking about civilisation.”</p><p> </p><p>When Obi-wan turned his face of off the fire, his expression one of sheer despise, unblessed of blaze's soft light, “And what do you know about it?” he asked calmly. “What do you know about the girl who died by one of that dear Lord Vane's fighters?”</p><p> </p><p>The grave look in his eyes made Dooku wonder if there was a personal story here.</p><p> </p><p>“I do not intend to incite you further, Kenobi. I clearly stated my thoughts. Have you not listened to me? I merely say: It is lacking. It doesn't exist. Not in either of the sides.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan smiled cheerlessly. “And? What does dear Count of Serenno suggest?”</p><p> </p><p>Dooku paused for a second, right before deciding to completely and frankly go straight to the point. To the proposal. “I suggest a coalescence. Then, perhaps, we can find civilisation.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan rose to his feet back. “A coalition?”</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed.”</p><p> </p><p>“With whom?”</p><p> </p><p>“Now this is complicated.” Dooku said, throwing an apologetical look. “I do not imply a Separatist resignation.”</p><p> </p><p>But that made Obi-wan frown. “No, if you desire civilisation, it is in your hands. Not mine. Do not act like the victim.”</p><p> </p><p>“Weren't you the one who said that I am the pawn?”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan lifted one eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Master Kenobi, you disappoint me. Pawn, you say. Not very unlike, we are, I say. This war is bigger than both you and me. And it will not end decently. Not for both of us. Speaking quite frankly, there is only one person who will afford advantage. And no, I am not talking about little arms dealers like our friends, family Vane. Not at all.”</p><p> </p><p>For a second, there was nothing but the fire crackles and perhaps the low engine sounds of the pods coming from the back of the castle. And perhaps a curse Anakin screamed into the night with the second lap of the race.</p><p> </p><p>“Sidious.” Obi-wan hissed, eyes on the floor, mind on the nebulous mental image of the unidentified Dark Lord of Sith.</p><p> </p><p>Ventress tensed with the word, throwing a glance at Dooku.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>He will use you up</em>, she had said, and here they were. Talking to Obi-wan Kenobi for <em>help</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Correct. However, I would be more pleased if you didn't use the name.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan considered his next words, and he found himself at a loss of appropriate ones. Words ran away from him, scattered and dispersed. Even if there were a word for the puzzlement came with the enemy's clear admission of their fear, he couldn't find it. Of their intent. Of their treachery.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” he only asked with mild frustration. He returned back to his chair, to listen more carefully and to examine Dooku's non-verbal cues. Back to the negotiation position.</p><p> </p><p>Frustration, because Anakin wasn't going to believe him when he told him what happened in this room. Pity.</p><p> </p><p>“Because it is dangerous.” Dooku dismissed indifferently. “Shall we return to our subject?”</p><p> </p><p>“Strange enough, I was under the impression that it is deeply connected.”</p><p> </p><p>Dooku didn't answer. They glared at each other for a long, long moment.</p><p> </p><p>“So we shall.” Obi-wan abruptly said. “You are speaking of betrayal.”</p><p> </p><p>Dooku sighed, and broke the eye contact in a very nearly surrendered manner.</p><p> </p><p>“It is conventional for apprentice to take their master out,” he shrugged, casually, as if talking about taking the trash out, as if talking about the price of the wine he was drinking. “On occasion, master can make them play off against each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do not need a lecture on Sith tradition.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you don't. But, won't you ask who are 'them'? For my sake?”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan was disturbed by the plea nature of the question, but it was something he wouldn't react. “As if I would disservice you,” he quipped and leaned forward in his chair.  “Who are them then?”</p><p> </p><p>There was no easy answer to this question.</p><p> </p><p>“At this point, it is me,” Dooku started, uncharacteristically faltering. “And Skywalker.”</p><p> </p><p>That was Dooku's mistake. Being too honest.</p><p> </p><p>All the interest Obi-wan clearly had priorly drained out of his face. “Ah,” he said, unamused. “I should have guessed.” Pushing the chair, he mannerly stood up. “It is better for us to retire, after all, Lady Vane would be sad if she didn't accommodate us well—”</p><p> </p><p>“Not going anywhere,” Ventress leaped forward and caught him from the arm impetuously.</p><p> </p><p>But Obi-wan liberated himself free of her grip with the same swiftness of her, with the same weariness of himself. “I didn't listen to you when I had that mask in my face. What makes you think that I will this time?”</p><p> </p><p>Her face became serious, nearly dangerous. “Because for the first time, I am not trying to <em>deceive</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan didn't say anything but didn't move to leave either.</p><p> </p><p>“I was surprised too.” she smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Ventress, no,” Dooku shook his head. Resigned attitude long gone. “In such scenario, there would be no deceive. I am a busy man. Master Kenobi would be dead if I desired.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan hummed his disbelief. “But you don't. Because you decided to have a chat about Anakin with me. I do not know what to make of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>He</em> desires you dead.” Dooku said, voice strange. “But you are very much alive, so no, <em>I</em> do not desire.” His satisfaction was too pronounced with this little rebellion to his master, which surprised Obi-wan. An insurrection— nearly childish, but more likely… A pitiful struggle for such little piece of</p><p>freedom. “But it is the talk for another time. Right now, yes, we need to talk about Skywalker.”</p><p> </p><p>Ventress made a circuit around the table, filling herself a glass and picking the fruits exclusive to Valahari, sweet but fresh. “Won’t you sit down?” she teased, and Obi-wan watched her, her indifference, Dooku’s weird attitudes. <em>What kind of a twisted game it was</em>, he wasn’t sure but the second idea flourished in his mind was… <em>Let’s participate.</em></p><p> </p><p>He sat down. Cursed his own curiosity. Then dragged the conversation into the point he was more interested.</p><p> </p><p>“Union, you said.”</p><p> </p><p>“Betrayal, you said,” Dooku challenged. Then examined his glass, shaking it briefly. “Perhaps. Our little rendezvous, what I do, is enough of a betrayal, if my former so-called allegiance counts.”</p><p> </p><p>His former allegiance which... never was an allegiance. A bowing down with loathness at most. A betrayal with a pleasure at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Brief and to the point, Kenobi, I want to change the consequence of the war. I cannot do it alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Therefore unity?”</p><p> </p><p>“Precisely.”</p><p> </p><p>“How is it any different from your previous offer?”</p><p> </p><p>Dooku narrowed his eyes like a man in the need of explaining a very simple fact to an idiot. “I am not interested in the colour of your saber.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan observed his plate, empty and clean, with the shiny gilding on the corners. It was full of food hours ago, like every other thing in the table. Full as some plates in the Galaxy was never going to be. Then he asked a question, a question which he wasn't sure if wanted to know the answer. The question all of them waited.</p><p> </p><p>“And what is the consequence our dear Count runs far away from?”</p><p> </p><p>At this Dooku's face fell. That weird dolefulness collapsed into his features yet again.</p><p> </p><p>“War is created by him. <em>By</em> him, yes. <em>For</em> him. So the clones. So the droids. It is not a natural conflict. This is a calculated move for the attrition of the Galaxy. Of the Republic, to be exact. Many things will be eliminated in the process, and... You are right. A monarchy will rise. “</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan stared. And stared. Normally, he would mock, but at the moment, the accuracy of his estimation didn't bring any joy.</p><p> </p><p>“Many things meaning..?”</p><p> </p><p>“Me, for instance,” Dooku smiled. Then his smile faded. “Jedi Order.” His mind wandered over other words too, like 'you', like 'the padawan you know', or even ‘democracy’ but he knew when to stop.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan frowned. “This movement wants recognition as an independent government, you said that yourself—”</p><p> </p><p>“It is not about the Separatists, boy.” Dooku cut in, looking like at the very limit of his patience. “Eventually, separatist movement will also be abolished herewith many. Extermination, in fact. War is not about spaces of autonomy. Not about freedom. Not an organic uprising. Not that so-called self-governing,” Dooku stopped then, like he just made a joke. People died for it, but it was a lie, and in the face of such lie, he only laughed. “It is about only one, single Sith Lord and his machinations.”</p><p> </p><p>That, actually, was wrong. Not just one Sith Lord, he knew that much, he had met Plaguies himself,</p><p>and the others, all the antecessors he haven’t met or doesn’t know…</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan exhaled. “Simple divide and conquer?” he asked, attempting to comprehend. Attempting to turn it to something he could understand, something he knew, something he read in history books.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, albeit there is nothing <em>simple</em> about it.” Dooku answered with a deadly finality and an absolute undelight.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan's hand went through his hair, he narrowed his eyes. Then he didn't find it adequate, perhaps, as he started untie his elbow protectors with an overcast air, like trying to get rid of the parts in his armour which suffocated him.</p><p> </p><p>“And who he is?” he shook his hand, bending his wrists to stretch. As calm as he was, he also looked like he was getting ready for a gruelling duel, one that he was waiting for it to come mere seconds later. “And how will he do all of that? And what exactly, 'all of that' in this sentence means? And what do you want?”</p><p> </p><p>“How, how, how?” Ventress singsonged. “With pleasure and cheer, probably.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan looked at him with irritation.</p><p> </p><p>“He has his eyes on your padawan.” Dooku said.</p><p> </p><p>Ah, the same mistake again. “Apologies, I do not believe you. No.”</p><p> </p><p>“You must.”</p><p> </p><p>Ventress made a sound, blowing air with clear boredom. She wouldn’t interrupt normally, and knew that they shouldn’t scare Kenobi off, like a Loth-cat but… They weren’t progressing! “Just tell him who he is,” she said to Dooku, “then he will understand. Hopefully.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am afraid he may have a heart attack.” Dooku twitched the corner of his mouth, actually smiling. They were... <em>joking.</em></p><p> </p><p>And Obi-wan only stared. Such a long day it had been, and he still wasn't sure what these two planned for him, sensing a truth behind their words somehow, but also the terrible inherent absurdity of the situation was tying his hands—</p><p> </p><p>“It's Palpatine,” she casually said, apparently deciding to test the heart attack theory.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan's face froze.</p><p> </p><p>Probably, it was the moment where his world came crashing down around him.</p><p> </p><p>Just like the holomovie, which actor Qirah Saya appears, which made its premier on Balosar with a surely remarkable crowd. Or was it Coruscant? The scene where the house came crashes down on him in the dream sequence, as the director of the holo wanted the audience to know his emotional collapse, was similiar. In Obi-wan's instance, well, he didn't learn that his mother was dead, and Obi-wan wasn't nearly good at acting as Qirah Saya, nor Master Windu, anyway, but he didn't need acting.</p><p> </p><p>There it was. The moment he realised that the roof was leaking water. That the back room was on fire. That the garden was dying. That he didn't have problems but he was living inside of them, problems themselves.</p><p> </p><p>That, his important duty, indeed, was a mere flea.</p><p> </p><p>That of course the roof was leaking, it was too obvious with the droplets on his forehead. How he didn't see? As much as crashing down, it was also... <em>falling into place</em>. Fitting together. Missing piece, finally found. The weird feeling that he was being spied on, because how did Separatists knew he would use <em>that</em> communication channel, he would tranship through <em>that</em> planet?</p><p> </p><p>“It was right under your nose and you Jedi couldn't see it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do not press, Ventress, we all know their blindness.” Dooku said with a soft but uppish attitude, Obi-wan, dumbfounded, didn't hear what Ventress said to confirm Dooku, or at what exactly they laughed at later.</p><p> </p><p>“It is not an aimless assumption, though,” he could only say, numb, trying to absorb the new knowledge he had been given to, he had been exposed to, more than anything. “Heart attack,” he murmured, feeling paralyzed. “Please be more careful while sharing such information with others.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is the problem,” Dooku said, “who else can we inform? And what kind of an aid can we receive?”</p><p> </p><p>“Council—”</p><p> </p><p>“Those sightless bigots?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mind you, I am a member too—”</p><p> </p><p>“Mind you, I was a member too,” Dooku said, sighing with memories. “It wasn’t a rank gratified me for long, I hope it will be different for you: Congratulations on your promotion.” Strikingly, his voice didn't contain irony, he sounded indeed pleased and sincere. When all the other trivial details were erased, he was just a man felicitating his grandpadawan. “Yet it won't help. Order's fictive infidelity is the heart of the plan. If a Jedi kills him--” he stopped for a humour break, “Long live the emperor, he has been betrayed but has the best interest of Republic in the heart...”</p><p> </p><p>He has the best interest of the Republic, but there is no Republic. The contradictions are the nature</p><p>of totalitarian regimes. Dooku had been pondering over that for a quite some time, a very long time,</p><p>long nights and long days.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan saturated the words, and finally swallowed, saying “It would look like a coup.”, not wanting to believe at all.</p><p> </p><p>“It cuts an especially ridiculous figure as the Order's failing is actually its pathetic commitment.” Dooku approved wryly.</p><p> </p><p>And so Obi-wan thought of the times he was about to die for the Chancellor. All the times he literally decided to give his life, not that he cared about the politician but because he assumed that he was at least binding all the loose parts of the Republic, because he assumed that his life could mean better standards for many people around the Galaxy--</p><p> </p><p>And no, he was terribly mistaken. His death, at all the little moments he tried to keep the Chancellor safe, would serve for destruction. And pain. And—</p><p> </p><p>This realization made him shudder.</p><p> </p><p>And— With all the new emergency powers he gained with a humble speech and a sinister smile in the Senate... Obi-wan found himself asking why he was even surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“It is wonderful you didn't die for him yet,” Ventress mocked. “Would be funny.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am also pleased with it,” Obi-wan agreed. His hands went up to rub his eyes, finally distress showing with body language.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you now eager to listen what I will say about Skywalker?” Dooku interrupted them.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan's eyes grew bigger with horror. Now he was realising, Chancellor's interest—</p><p> </p><p>“I imagine they are close.” Dooku started.</p><p> </p><p>Little Anakin, summoned to the Senate building, Obi-wan protesting it—</p><p> </p><p>“But not as you and Skywalker. This is the plan. He wants you dead. From my hand, preferably. He doubts my loyalty, which is understandable.” At this point Ventress laughed. “Two birds with one stone. Your death can unseal Skywalker to him. You may realise that you have been to a few... different missions. Dangerous missions.”</p><p> </p><p>“Zigoola,” Obi-wan said, word escaping his mouth involuntarily.</p><p> </p><p>“Was it you?” Dooku asked, now face containing a strange emotion once again.</p><p> </p><p>Interest bleeding into concern.</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately.”</p><p> </p><p>“How did you survive?” Dooku frowned. Worry? Worry. <em>Very novel</em>, Obi-wan thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Very carefully.” he only smiled. This time it was forced, but it was enough to end the topic as well.</p><p> </p><p>Dooku shrugged. “Then keep being careful because you are the very thin line he has to the Order.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan wanted to protest, to say that there were Ahsoka, that Anakin was strong enough to not fall with the wind of a loved one's death. But he also had the deep realisation that in fact… he might be terribly wrong on that subject too, which sealed his mouth to the reluctance, as reluctance wasn't going to help.</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head slowly, and found himself on his feet, pacing, hands clasped behind his back. The memories of the nights he and Cody tried to come up with an efficient plan descended to his mind.</p><p> </p><p>But not every battle brought easy plans and came with uncomplicated instructions to follow. He realized, with an astonishment, that Sith Lord’s identity didn’t hurt him as much as Anakin’s possible future. Perhaps it was wrong, he wasn’t sure. But he was slowly but surely starting to drown in his own stress:</p><p> </p><p>“What will I do— I cannot possibly interfere, I cannot let him now, if I reveal that the information source is you, I would be denounced— I cannot—”</p><p> </p><p>“Obi-wan,” Dooku interrupted. His transition to first name made Obi-wan lift his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Calm yourself and sit down,” he gestured the chair, words forming a command but voice containing none of it. This was the voice he used with Qui-Gon and Rael, more than anything, but of course that he wouldn’t admit. Not even to himself. He wasn’t a Jedi, not a master to an insolent padawan, no. “We are far from finished.”</p><p> </p><p>Of course they were, of course, so Obi-wan settled himself once again, not wanting to imagine what could be coming next the slightest.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you that clones are also a part of the plan,” Dooku started. “They have chips in their brain, you must be familiar with the technology, as their function is…” he stopped. “You may want to take a glass. Drink some water, I don’t know.” What to say, what to say… How hard some truth emerge. No one expects it to surface this reluctantly, this difficultly. “Well, their function is horrifying. To say the least. Enough to take their free will from their hands.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry?”</p><p> </p><p>“Control chips.” Ventress said.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” If Obi-wan was disturbed before, distressed, in disbelief, surprised… Right now he was hurt. Disgusted. Shocked beyond the act of shock, because, well, it was an appropriate reaction. Now desperation filled his eyes and he gazed to Ventress and Dooku, backwards and forwards.</p><p> </p><p>Infinite number of hours could easily be used to saturate the idea, endless days, perhaps a twenty year in a desert planet in exile. But minutes had to be sufficient for Obi-wan at this point.</p><p> </p><p>Dooku expected that much. Ventress was a bit surprised at Obi-wan’s definitely-not-composed state</p><p>which she didn’t see before, still… Fair enough.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dooku laid down a handful of flimsi on the table. A file, thick, white. A folder full of even more</p><p>terrifying news. Right from Kamino, a scientist passionately discussing chip technology.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan reached for it, but received a slap at his hand. A child desiring sweet before the diner.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You will read it.” Dooku said. “But not as yet.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You just mentioned—”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Go meditate,” Dooku cut in. Obi-wan only lingered his gaze on him. “Clearly you want to.  Go on, we shan't keep you.”</p><p> </p><p>Meditation, with them being in the room didn't sound very secure, yes, Obi-wan wanted to do it so much, but it was also such a vulnerable position to be in. He thought about going to the other side of the castle yet it still wouldn’t help—</p><p> </p><p>Then the noise of something clashing into the table reached to his ears.</p><p> </p><p>A lightsaber— curved hilt, Dooku's hand resting on it loosely, then lifting. <em>Take it</em>, the body language screamed to Obi-wan. <em>Take it and meditate.</em></p><p> </p><p>Ventress followed her master, surprised, but also in a trusting manner, two other sabers laying on the table.</p><p> </p><p>But probably a very reasonable another idea was shouting in Obi-wan's mind, <em>after claiming their sabers, do you think the first action you must take is meditating?</em></p><p> </p><p><em>And here is the question equivalent of 100 points,</em> ringed the voice of the host in Coruscant Says in his head: <em>Six letter, starts with a D!</em></p><p> </p><p>Such a trust test it was, Dooku risking everything and Obi-wan endangering nothing. “I want the strategist,” Dooku said like he wanted to clarify his actions and didn’t fancy the idea of being seen as… considerate or compassionate. “Not the agitated child. Go.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mister Kenobi, would you like to use your joker and take a letter more?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan didn't <em>detain</em> them, such a shame, a loss of 100 points, and mere minutes later he was walking towards his room, to the other side of the castle. Interesting fact, that he had four lightsabers in his hands. Three of them had been made bled. Other one was blissfully blue.</p><p> </p><p>First, he came across with Lady Vane, asking if he took pleasure in his room. Obi-wan, who had never seen the said room, thanked and praised its view. Later, he was going to nearly collide with a droid, who complained about humanoids somehow needing brains for seeing their surroundings yet their brain being enoughly inactive.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan finally found his and Anakin's allocated room, saw how the windows was looking just another facade of the castle— a dull wall of brick, actually, and briefly grimaced at this knowledge.</p><p> </p><p>He climbed at one of the beds, settled the sabers in front of him, frowning at them.</p><p> </p><p>And so nestled down cross-legged, and meditated.</p><p> </p><p>And meditated.</p><p> </p><p>The knowledge of becalming oneself with a rather unconscious state of being is clearly a thick line between people in the Galaxy. Funny misconception, on the other hand, is the idea that Force-sensitive individuals are placed on the one side of this line, and the non-sensitive individuals are on the other.</p><p> </p><p>No, it wasn't a matter of the Force. This distinction solely lied in their eagerness to find peace. And also lied in the state of their world: did they live in a constant warzone? Or a school of some valuable virtues, somehow enlarging to the entire planet? Peaceful culture or something other?</p><p> </p><p>Cutting to the point, it is also a very amusing anecdote that once a Jedi master offered a Shuhqeah to teach how to meditate and received an answer such as:</p><p> </p><p>"If I wanted to learn sleeping while sitting straight, I would enlist myself to the army, Master Jedi."</p><p> </p><p>It is said that the joke is lost at the translation from Shuhqeahnan.</p><p> </p><p>Whatsoever, rather meaningful, it was the most distant meditation Obi-wan ever had from <em>sleeping</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The Force ringed with one word: Truth, truth, truth, truth. Too loud, amplitude too high, one would be glad that it wasn't some kind of a sound that could be heard with ears.</p><p> </p><p>And this was a heavy kind of veracity. It was a stone sinking to the pond, leaving circles of waves behind. Leaving change itself behind. Leaving fear, menace, fright, outright panic—</p><p> </p><p>It was nothing like sleeping, it was too vivid, too colourful, too active—</p><p> </p><p>The knowledge, perhaps, changed the way of how he experienced the world. Perhaps it was Obi-wan, exaggerating with the heat of the moment, but if anyone asked him what happened, he would define the situation as gaining another receptor, another sense organ. And, yes, opening eyes under too much light was tiring and hurting, but nothing one cannot get accustomed to.</p><p> </p><p>So the waves stilled. The surface of the pond settled down. The pond was tranquilising.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan was the pond.</p><p> </p><p>"Master? What happened? Why are you awake?"</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan jerked and got out of his trance.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin was at the door, yawning.</p><p> </p><p>What happened? He has gained another window to view life. But, well, perhaps he shouldn't be so honest. No need to scare off former padawans.</p><p> </p><p>A subtle and rapid movement, and the lightsabers in front of him were now beneath a blanket, safely concealed.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing wrong, Anakin," Obi-wan said. "Just wanted to meditate."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh... yeah."</p><p> </p><p>Anakin wasn't surprised, somehow, more likely he was mentally making jokes about his master's uptightness. His love for meditating at the most irrelevant times.</p><p> </p><p>"How was it?" Obi-wan turned to Anakin, drooping his legs from the bedside. "I hope you calcitrated his very royal backside on the racecourse?"</p><p> </p><p>Phrasing made Anakin laugh. "This is Dooku's influence!” he screamed, completely innocent as a joke but accusation making Obi-wan uncomfortable irrationally anyway. “But yes, yes, I kicked his ass. Roundly—" he jumped at the other bed, "Eight times? If you count the last manoeuvre— nine, more or less, I mean."</p><p> </p><p>And he would count that manoeuvre. He would, it was only fair because Vane has given him the deficit engine!<em> Buffon</em>, Anakin thought, that idiot.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan also laughed, allowing himself to forget the conversation he had made. Anakin's presence was... calming, it has always been that way—</p><p> </p><p>But for a second, in his eyes, Obi-wan saw what they were so close to lose. The possibility, just a glance at that future from the eye of the needle. Pain, devastation, pandemonium, smell of blood and taste of tears...</p><p> </p><p>Yet to come.</p><p> </p><p>His smile wiped off of his face. Anakin started to take off his armour parts, and Obi-wan stared at the ridge on the blanket, securing four lightsabers.</p><p> </p><p>"Master?" Anakin's expression also turned serious while untying his shoulder armour. "Are you all right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, definitely." Obi-wan answered, perhaps a bit too quick. "Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"You seem... shaken. What did Dooku pester about?"</p><p> </p><p>Truth. Bare and naked.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan sighed. "Nothing new." he shrugged, technically not lying. "Politics. Bothersome politics."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so i challenged myself to write this dialogue, this *exact* dialogue. obiviously it is very unnecessary to do such thing. it is, normally, the kind of scene where the writer makes a cut-to-black, you know, the moment dooku starts to talk. however it was interesting to write.</p><p>i also tried to do omniscient narrator but it ended up as an epic fail. it looks like i wrote every paragraph from another pov and then stitched them together... why... :((<br/>really,if you have criticism, it is appreciated.</p><p>whatever, i may continue it, as a few ideas are taking form.</p><p>thanks for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. acceptable pleasantry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-wan sneaks out of their room and turns back to the dining table. A conversation is about to change the fate of the galaxy and this summary is rather cliche.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>once again, no distinct ending.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For a brief, very unwitty moment, a second, no, not even a second, Obi-wan thought of the court. Of justice, of law. Of something more... normal, more ideal, more moral, anything.</p><p> </p><p>Then he cut the thought out completely.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps he remembered Anakin, after a meeting with the Chancellor, distressed. Perhaps he remembered Ahsoka, so young, so young, so eager to help, so naive. Perhaps he remembered the look in the eyes of Cody, so ready to serve, so content to even pay with his life. Perhaps he thought of Master Yoda, the grave look in his eyes, one more war, a mere flea in a nine hundred years, yet still painful—too painful with all the casualties.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps he remembered the girl who died by one of that dear Lord Vane's fighters.</p><p> </p><p>“Why I do not kill Sidious?” he asked, closing the file.</p><p> </p><p>A file contained too much horror. A thesis, a dissertation. Science without any moral ground. Without any legal ground.</p><p> </p><p>Without any ground at all.</p><p> </p><p>The end of the Jedi—not the iron fist of the enemy but the simple movement of a friend's finger on a blaster trigger.</p><p> </p><p>The end of the Jedi—not with a bang but with a whimper.</p><p> </p><p>Dooku didn't answer right away. Instead, he stood up to take the file and threw it into the fire.</p><p> </p><p>“If I recall correctly, I warned you against using the name,” he said, nearly annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because names have power.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan furrowed his brows.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, do they have power. They do not teach that kind of things at the Temple, do they?” Dooku smiled sorrowfully. “Something extinct. Something forgotten. Something I cannot inform you of its exact extent.”</p><p> </p><p>Fireplace made inappropriate sounds for a conversation like this—it dared to crackle.</p><p> </p><p>“But to explain elementally—you are not only calling him by the name, no. You are calling my attention. I am trying to preserve thoughts away at the moment.” Dooku's words turn to a whisper—</p><p> </p><p>“<em>He</em> listens. Always.”</p><p> </p><p>--which send a shiver down Obi-wan’s spine. “Are you sure you are succeeding?”</p><p> </p><p>“For the nonce,” was the only answer and clearly wasn't very relieving at all. Day after day Dooku found himself shielding more, guarding his thoughts deeper, preserving emotions away. Defences raised, but to a certain point. He has a limit.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan imagined the terrifying nature of such capability and conflict for a second, a battle of wills, before coming the same conclusion but different worded. “Why I do not kill him?”</p><p> </p><p>“More dauntless than expected,” Dooku said, with a mischievous smile, “and less... Jedi.”</p><p> </p><p>But Obi-wan wasn't here to discuss what was Jedi, and if he wasn't a good one--</p><p> </p><p>This was also another discuss for another time. He would do what he must.</p><p> </p><p>Obviously, he was very unaware of the fact that his sacrifice of his own moral code and way of living was also very Jedi-like, very selfless, if that was the discussion.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you do that?” he questioned, gesturing the shrinking, aflame flimsies in the fireplace.</p><p> </p><p>Dooku's eyes shined with amusement, or perhaps that was the fire. “Why do you ask?” he said calmly. The fact that Obi-wan opened his mouth to answer didn't intrigued him at all. “What were you going to do with it? Whine to the Council? To the Senate? Complain about how their precious Chancellor is evil?” he ruthlessly heaped. Then turned back to face him. “Do you have a desire to become some worthless tabloid news of a Jedi—crazy in the best-case scenario, a traitor in the worst?”</p><p> </p><p>Count was now heading to his chair back, examining Obi-wan with... <em>chagrin.</em></p><p> </p><p>“You will not win this war with honesty.” he said only. “Not with the methods you naturally know and use.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is why I proposed to kill him,” Obi-wan explained, trying to prove himself, somehow. “I can leave the Order,” he leaned forward, “Assassination wouldn't be associated with the—”</p><p> </p><p>“Leave or leave not, your name is mentioned on too many reports, too many HoloNews,” Dooku shook his head, “you will be affiliated. We cannot take you out of the Jedi, nor can we take the Jedi out of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Then he seemed to consider the plan for a second indeed seriously. He imagined the duel, the duel: In a spheric room on Coruscant, in the rain of Kamino, perhaps at the inferno of Mustafar—didn't matter.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan would hesitate. Sidious wouldn't. Obi-wan's hand would shake, Sidious' wouldn't. Obi-wan would show mercy, Sidious... well, mercy and Sidious were unthinkable in the same sentence. Obi-wan would duel. Sidious would murder.</p><p> </p><p>Consideration once again brought the same conclusion. It wasn't a good idea. “Besides,” he cocked an eyebrow, “I didn't know you were so conceited about your swordsmanship.”</p><p> </p><p><em>No doubt</em>, Dooku's final deduction said, <em>even without aid, Obi-wan Kenobi would win such fight.</em></p><p> </p><p>“No, I am merely saying that the surprise factor can be beneficial beyond our estimation.” Obi-wan said uncomfortably.</p><p> </p><p><em>He would win, surely,</em> Dooku thought, eyes on the Jedi master<em>, but at what cost?</em></p><p> </p><p>The end of the duel: Two corpses on the ground, conceivably.</p><p> </p><p>Humility is infinite, Yoda had always said. It was strange to finally see someone who learned that lesson at length, considering Dooku surely hadn't.</p><p> </p><p>He only curled his lips at the pudency of the master of Soresu.</p><p> </p><p>“You leave the order,” he repeated, turning back to the beginning. “And? What do you state as a reason to them? That you are leaving because you have made an enlightening conversation with Count Dooku? Where do you go next? Serenno? And what happens then?”</p><p> </p><p>No answer was expected. Again. “Let me tell you, next day a very emotional Skywalker knocks the chamber of a particular Chancellor. Is he angry? Is he sad? I do not know. I do not care. But the direction is clear.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan bowed his head. The idea of Cody turning his blaster against him didn't hurt him much. No, it hurt too much, but also—Obi-wan knew Cody wouldn't have a choice on the matter. He would be used, his will taken from him completely, and that was what hurt. He wasn't wailing for himself, for the Jedi, no, he was wailing for the clones.</p><p> </p><p>The image of Anakin with a crimson lightsaber, on the other hand... It would be his choice. It wouldn't be puppeting people, it would be betrayal at its boldest meaning, at its purest form—</p><p> </p><p>It hurt in another way.</p><p> </p><p>“I shouldn't leave him to <em>his</em> hands,” Obi-wan murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“For he is a powerful toy to play with.” Dooku completed.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan didn't like the wording the slightest. But... there was a truth at that, was there not? Anakin was snoring at the moment, at their beautiful viewed room, unaware of the happenings in the dining room. But if he were to see him how could Obi-wan explain? He, himself was still feeling a strange guilt about sitting across Dooku and Ventress and talking to them.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin would be either too calm and curious, eager to listen—</p><p> </p><p>Or he would be a storm of emotion.</p><p> </p><p>“But I can at least warn people about the chips,” Obi-wan said. “Without mentioning him. You said it was a simple medical operation, they—”</p><p> </p><p>“You will attract notice. Not something we desire. <em>He</em> will notice, which we do not desire. <em>He</em> will make provisions, which we do not desire. One plan down and he will plot two others instead. On the other hand—what will the Senate say? Do you think they will care some piece of plastic in their brains? They are not human, Obi-wan, they are property—”</p><p> </p><p>Something in the eyes of Obi-wan, the fire of anger, or the rain of sadness, there wasn't much options, really, must have disturbed him as he raised his hand vertically to ease him. “Not my words,” he clarified. “Law.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan closed his eyes and exhaled. “Then?” he asked. “What is the solution?”</p><p> </p><p>“Simple medical operation,” Dooku repeated. “You will need finance, which is,” he said, smug, “not laborious at all. I can transfer funds to a determined account. Problem being--ah, the moment they realize you have access to it, you would be executed. Probably without standing a trial.”</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, a terrible way to die. Death justified by court was... a different kind of desperation. Dooku didn't fancied the idea, not for himself, not for his grandpadawan.</p><p> </p><p>But “Partially true,” Obi-wan smiled, seeming indifferent, “but I am sure I would be tried in a military court,” he shrugged in the face of his potential death. “Which is also fairly quick. But I don’t think that is the biggest problem.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Dooku agreed, a bit too quick, a smile taking place as he was going to the best part of the conversation. “We need a large medical facility, preferably out of sight.”</p><p> </p><p>His smile was... innocent-like, a child completing a task of escapade. “It is truly wonderful that I have already arranged that, isn't it?”</p><p> </p><p>“You—you did what?”</p><p> </p><p>“A medical facility on—what was it Ventress? K-560?” he asked for approval. “So little doesn't even have a name. Big enough that has a facility on it--built by droids. Close to Core Worlds that it shouldn't be hard to perform the operation on all of them as transportation will be fairly fast. With someone's help from the inside—and by that, I mean you—it is too easy that it worries me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I—” Obi-wan started. No words again. Enemy knocks at his door, not only warns him but also reveals the already designed way out. “Truly wonderful, indeed.” he decided to say finally. “Still—”</p><p> </p><p>“Still no avail, obviously,” Dooku said. “Chancellor is a problem to be sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“A problem I can deal with, to be sure,”</p><p> </p><p>Ventress cackled. She had not looked very interesting in the conversation in the beginning--the conversation changing the direction of the galaxy, but she was rather bored. She knew all of that but gaining an ally by patience wasn't her way—it was Dooku's.</p><p> </p><p>But watching Kenobi ache to kill Sidious was hilarious, something she would never expect, something she would give a lot of money to hear one more time.</p><p> </p><p>“Kenobi,” she smiled, “your desire to murder is entertaining.”</p><p> </p><p>And that was the wrong thing to say. Obviously. Obi-wan's face fell as a person realizing he has made a terrifying mistake—a sleepwalker finally waking up, an Obi-wan Kenobi discerning that he had just made the offer to kill the Chancellor. Again.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Dooku needed to interfere, because Obi-wan looked like he would run away at any given moment— plan was collapsing— “No, we are discussing something completely else.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are we discussing then?” Obi-wan asked, his disgust with himself to pronounced.</p><p> </p><p>Dooku was supposed to change the conversation directly immediately. He realised being the only adult in the room was his pursuit. There were rare times he felt his age of eighty-two deeply and profoundly in his bones—at the feet of his master and at a table, surrounded by two, idiot, naive, youngster.</p><p> </p><p>“We are discussing my question,” he said, perhaps a bit hasty—the quarrel of them were unbearable. “Tell me, what is the most sacred thing in the Republic?”</p><p> </p><p>Ah. A thought experiment, and they were back at the waters Obi-wan knew all too well. He looked a bit relaxed and stroked his beard. A more civilised conversation.</p><p> </p><p>A tricky question, something to ponder over for days. Law? Love? The Force? Family? Some religion? Government?</p><p> </p><p>No.</p><p> </p><p>Answer was dishearteningly explicit.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is that your final answer, Mister Kenobi?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ah, yes, it was. Obi-wan was sure of the answer, just not very sure of the direction of the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>The most sacred thing in the Republic, if not Galaxy.</p><p> </p><p>“Money,” he simply said.</p><p> </p><p>“Wise. As Republic is tastelessly predictable.” Dooku tilted his head. “But, yes, our solution as you requested. Money.”</p><p> </p><p>He reached to a bottle and filled himself a new glass. “Something our dear senators have a lot. Very much. Too much that they secure it behind loud dogs and tall walls. Too much that they are ensuring them again and again every year. Too much that,” he abruptly trailed off. He was staring at Obi-wan expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Too much that,” Obi-wan unsurely softened the ball on his chest, “they make laws to protect it?”</p><p> </p><p>Pride flashed in Dooku's face. “Precisely,” he said. “Our avenue of escape. But as you can imagine, I am not talking about the money as in 'public purse'. I am sure every Chancellor of late years stole from there already.”</p><p> </p><p>“But?”</p><p> </p><p>“But clearly it doesn't concern our Senators or public prosecutors. They do not care.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you mean proprietary interest.”</p><p> </p><p>Dooku smiled once again, perhaps at the comprehension ability of his grandpadawan. “Simply, they will only move when their own money is in danger. That much is incontrovertible.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan narrowed his eyes. Crafty, he thought. Wonderfully crafty. But the missing piece—he was having a hard time understanding one thing. “And what do you want to do with <em>him</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“What every clever man wants to do with their opponent, Master Kenobi.” Dooku said evenly. “I want <em>him</em> to stand a trial.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan furrowed his brows for a second with the surprise of facing his own thoughts again. But he had dismissed that 'desire to judge' of himself as childish and futile. Chancellor couldn't be trusted with simple judicial system. Now, Dooku was saying the opposite.</p><p> </p><p>“Assuredly imprisoned,” Dooku clarified upon Obi-wan's contemplative state. “Jailed, pending trial, no less.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does <em>he</em> not control the court?”</p><p> </p><p>“When it comes to offending the public, yes, of course. When it comes to--”</p><p> </p><p>“Offending capital owners,” Obi-wan completed, nodding, “of course not. Does <em>he</em> misappropriate their premises?”</p><p> </p><p>At this, Dooku only shook his head. “No, <em>he</em> doesn't need to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then <em>he</em> will be charged—obviously not with the crimes he is guilty of,” Obi-wan sucked a breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Crimes <em>he</em> is guilty of are much worse, not that he would be convicted of them.”</p><p> </p><p>How wonderful. How terrifyingly wonderful. Beautiful enough to laugh hysterically—but Obi-wan only asked a question. “Would it be aimless to presume you have already 'offended' some senators?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Kenobi, it wouldn't be,” Ventress said. Finally, conversation was reaching the destination she had wanted. “One of the senators is dead.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>Dooku was indifferent as he could ever be. “A very adept assassin took care of him—Senator of Fedalle, was it not?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ventress killed a Senator?” Obi-wan exclaimed. “Are you—”</p><p> </p><p>“Calm your temper, boy,” Dooku hissed. “She didn't do it causelessly, of course. Or in the name of Separatist movement, obviously. What would that movement gain by the death of one hideous senator?”</p><p> </p><p>“I doubt you would miss him anyway,” Ventress said with distaste. “Are you fond of human traffickers, Kenobi?”</p><p> </p><p>At this, Obi-wan flinched.</p><p> </p><p>“Traders,” Dooku said with vacant eyes. “appropriate for a world celebrated for its trades.” He shrugged then, and three of them secretly tried to cast off the images of that horrifying occupation of that senator.</p><p> </p><p>Human trafficking—and Ventress had learned even more sickening details on that planet about the senator. No, she didn't feel any remorse or any pleasure about what she had done. Killing slavers or people like <em>that</em> senator never brought any of those feelings.</p><p> </p><p>Wiping the dirty floors, at most. It felt like that. House-cleaning. For her.</p><p> </p><p>Minutes passed in an expectant silence, they were successful at evading the images or not—Obi-wan tossed a glass down, then shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I am simplifying it,” he rubbed his temples. “You have perpetrated crimes against a few capital owners: senators and all, including killing one of them. Now all you have to do is to tie it to him. Him. We will slander a particular Chancellor.”</p><p> </p><p>“You catch fast.” Ventress mocked.</p><p> </p><p>Dooku clasped his hands. “Nothing can make an attorney general act faster than the fear of losing money—or the precious life of a senator.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan Kenobi, bless his heart, decided to supress his bewilderment and a bit of horror, to go straight to the point. As always, the unexpected aider.</p><p> </p><p>Both as a literal helper and a criminal terminology. Calumniation and forgery are serious crimes, after all.</p><p> </p><p>If he doesn't count the cooperation with the enemy.</p><p> </p><p>“How can I help?”</p><p> </p><p>“I will retreat droids on some frontlines.” Dooku started. “You will take a sabbatical. As you had searched for that Nabooian Senator's assassins, you will search for that Fedalleian Senator's assassin.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you will not find me,” Ventress added.</p><p> </p><p>“You will reach to <em>him</em>, after a long chain of command,” Dooku said. “And other evidence of his so-called crimes along the way. The crumbles we already left with caution.”</p><p> </p><p>A detailed and distinct and a bit horrifying plan.</p><p> </p><p>“Then <em>he</em> is detained.” Obi-wan mused, nodding. “After vote of confidence <em>his</em> senior advisor becomes substitute administrator.”</p><p> </p><p>Dooku agreed. “And while <em>he</em> is under arrest--”</p><p> </p><p>“Clones are dechipped at asteroid K560! You are welcome!” Ventress continued.</p><p> </p><p>Clever and crafty and attentive and many other adjectives, but mostly—</p><p> </p><p>“This is a plan hanging on by a thread.” Obi-wan said.</p><p> </p><p>Dooku blinked, like a man being told the very obvious. “Of course. I am not saying he will be passed sentence on. He will not be. Do not expect an early election. We are far past that. He will be back into politics.”</p><p> </p><p>“We are merely buying time,” Obi-wan reconciled.</p><p> </p><p>“While he is messing with that,” Ventress gave a whistle, “I am sure no one will care about an eccentric Jedi and his trips with clones.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan exhaled.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well.”</p><p> </p><p>And so it was done.</p><p> </p><p>A High General of Republic and a Councillor of the Jedi kept talking—</p><p> </p><p>To settle over exact dates and exact localities, communication channels, all the little details.</p><p> </p><p>Mere fleas.</p><p> </p><p>To prison a Chancellor. Not because the forenamed Chancellor committed crimes against humanity. Not because he orchestrated a war or has the blood of thousands if not millions in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Just because of supposedly stealing money, supposedly misappropriating private property.</p><p> </p><p>A mere flea in what he has done.</p><p> </p><p>But that would had to do.</p><p> </p><p>And so they talked. It is funny that many things in the galaxy can be solved by doing so. And many things cannot be. And somethings need both—a sophisticated speech and some force of arms.</p><p> </p><p>Some kind words and some jostling with the point of a gun, a perfect blend of all. Some modification of documents, some lies, some truth and some allies. Only important thing is to know how to distribute them.</p><p> </p><p>A gradual end for a deceptive war.</p><p> </p><p>If Dooku sent a hundred droids to the lines, he was going to remark he had sent a thousand of them. Obi-wan wasn't going to let any other clone die, not anymore. Instead, he was somehow going to receive the exact addresses of droid factories and shut them down, quite freely. Fake conflicts, counterfeit shoot-outs—only on paper.</p><p> </p><p>A deceptive end for a gradual war.</p><p> </p><p>When stars faded, Valahari's reluctant sun showed itself on the horizon.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan was looking through the window, the window Ventress already left from.</p><p> </p><p>Because Obi-wan wanted to acknowledge it or not, Separatist leaders had to be dealt with. All the viceroys and governors—obstacles. Gone soon, one by one, slowly, but... surely.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you doing this?” he asked, out of blue, perhaps. Ge was actually curious why he hadn't asked such thing before.</p><p> </p><p>Dooku had already said he wanted to change the direction, and that was clearly the answer of such question.</p><p> </p><p>But a lacking truth it was.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't speak of the curving point. It didn't speak of the point of change. The bending of direction. The deflection point.</p><p> </p><p>Another answer, the answer that spoke of those things, said: He saw a vision.</p><p> </p><p>How simple.</p><p> </p><p>But vision was the wrong word, in every language across the galaxy it meant perception through eye.</p><p> </p><p>How utterly wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Dooku knew it was unsensible, the ordeals Sifo-Dyas endured, for instance, wasn't seeing mere nightmares. Never have been. Visions, they called them, completely omitting the other apprehensions. All the insight. All the cognizance. All the knowledge it revealed to its Seer.</p><p> </p><p>There was a heavier burden there, something more than the man Dooku saw in his vision.</p><p> </p><p>He saw a man, and for a second he thought it was Qui-gon, but before he had the chance to grieve, he realised he was mistaken.</p><p> </p><p>The landscape of a desert gave nothing away. But that was where the weird insight stepped in.</p><p> </p><p>Just watching a landscape, his ears could hear a thousand different terrifying future and truth and dialogues and screams of agony.</p><p> </p><p>Just watching a landscape, he could still feel all the death, all the graves beneath the sands.</p><p> </p><p>The landscape of desert gave nothing away. But Dooku knew. He knew. The oncoming storm was clear. And the man was someone else.</p><p> </p><p>An anguished man, retiring to arrange his death after the end of the world. Worlds. Galaxy.</p><p> </p><p>The man, betrayed. The man, stabbed in the back.</p><p> </p><p>The man who lost a son.</p><p> </p><p>It was terrifying that Dooku only thought of Yoda at the idea--fortunately although, even with all the resemblances, the man wasn't him.</p><p> </p><p>He was Obi-wan Kenobi.</p><p> </p><p>A twisted ending than the one Dooku imagined, with all the Empire and Vader. He could hear the heavy breathing behind a dark mask too, the child once rushed in the same sands Obi-wan now stood with pain and memories—that child.</p><p> </p><p>No, he didn't like that ending and secretly or not, he always desired to be the author.</p><p> </p><p>“I saw a vision.” he only said.</p><p> </p><p>“I presume you didn't like it?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you will change the future to your liking?” Obi-wan asked, sarcastically. But with an underlying worry. In the twitch of his lip lied an enormous anxiety.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan Kenobi turned from the window to face him. With the slight slouch of his shoulders he could be mistaken for a tired man. But with the shining eyes—he wasn't, one sleepless night was nothing as he was a soldier. Soldiers were exhausted, not tired.</p><p> </p><p>“Were you,” Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi started, tone too hopeful that it <em>hurt</em> Count Dooku of Serenno, “Were you aiming to do that from the beginning?”</p><p> </p><p>Dooku inhaled. How foolish that idea was. Then exhaled.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Obi-wan.” he said. “I wasn't.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Do not delude yourself child</em>, he thought.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan nodded solemnly, perhaps he never expected anything better from him but... he had to ask.</p><p> </p><p>“I will tell Master Yoda about this. Perhaps not the Council but him.” he said then, words surprising but not catching Dooku unprepared at all.</p><p> </p><p>“I know.”</p><p> </p><p>After all, the approval of Yoda was something Dooku liked to imagine. He was a fool for that, in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Silence again. Some bird chirping. The soft sounds of dishware, fork collapsing bowl, the soft smell of a light breakfast--coming all from the downstairs kitchen of the mansion.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps Lady Vane was screaming at her maids but they both ignored that fact for a while.</p><p> </p><p>“He was sad, you know,” Obi-wan's eyes flickered through the room, examining every detail. “Very sad. When you left—”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Dooku said once again.</p><p> </p><p>He knew.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of commenting on that, “I am not the hero,” he said, “but when it's over you can be.”</p><p> </p><p>“I've never wanted that.”</p><p> </p><p>Of course he didn't. After everything happened, every border of humanity crossed, every feeling exposed and every bond broken—</p><p> </p><p>Being the hero brought little mirth.</p><p> </p><p>“You will receive it anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan tilted his head, deciding to put an end to that heavy conversation. “What you will do, Count?” he asked jokingly. “When the war is over?”</p><p> </p><p>Dooku smiled in a diabolical manner. “I haven't decided yet, Master Kenobi,” he said, “Perhaps an uprising for your rotten Republic anew. This time <em>indeed</em> organic.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan's eyes grew big with horror for a second, before composing himself and saying “Will your cause be worth for you to fight on the frontlines, this time?”</p><p> </p><p>Straight from the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Dooku's grandpadawan was rather candid and outspoken.</p><p> </p><p>“Acceptable pleasantry.” he admitted, extending a hand. While they firmly shook their hands as two sides of a negotiation, Dooku opened his mouth to surprise Obi-wan Kenobi once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Now,” he started, coughing to clear his throat, “you wipe my mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Delete my memory, I request from you. You certainly can do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I— But— Why?” Obi-wan asked with an open mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Because the best lie is the one the deliverer believes in.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I will meet him soon,” Dooku said, mentioning an evidentiary fact. “I have already done it before—”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn't—”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I did, many times. Ventress also did for me, that said I have to specify unfortunately she doesn't have much tutelage on that branch of the Force.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will you be able to remember?”</p><p> </p><p>“I will. I always do.” he shrugged. “In a few days. And if I don't, she will remind me.”</p><p> </p><p>How— foolish. It was no safe solution, but then again Obi-wan considered, it was the only solution for such nuisance. Otherwise meant too much danger to the plan.</p><p> </p><p>“I would do it but I can hide only so much from myself.” Dooku didn't have the intention to play hide-and-seek against his own memories, himself, it was against everything act of <em>hiding</em> could mean. No, that wouldn't do, not while this grand plan was at the stake.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan uneasily took a breath.</p><p> </p><p>When Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker left the castle, Count Dooku of Serenno was rather... confused about his whereabouts.</p><p> </p><p>He was just in his room, his guest-quarters with a relatively endearing view of a lake of Valahari.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tbh i doubt this plan will work, obviously there are too many plot holes idk i just write the first thing come to my mind</p><p>i am always eager for a civilised debate but please do not get angry over who would win in a duel--sidious or obi-wan. i know fans get flare up about such hypothetical questions, please don't</p><p>no one:<br/>me: ventress can get a little murder, as a treat</p><p>i do not know if i need to say that but-- justice at court is the best thing, murder is bad and this is only fiction.</p><p>may or may not continue at this point. perhaps i will re-write the scene in the rots? the one with the invisible hand?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so i challenged myself to write this dialogue, this *exact* dialogue. obiviously it is very unnecessary to do such thing. it is, normally, the kind of scene where the writer makes a cut-to-black, you know, the moment dooku starts to talk. however it was interesting to write.</p><p>i also tried to do omniscient narrator but it ended up as an epic fail. it looks like i wrote every paragraph from another pov and then stitched them together... why... :((<br/>really,if you have criticism, it is appreciated.</p><p>whatever, i may continue it, as a few ideas are taking form.</p><p>thanks for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>